The present invention relates to a modifier for hydrophilicity and a hydrophilicity modification method capable of providing good hydrophilic and odor preventing ability even during a long period of use, and more particularly, to a modifier for hydrophilicity and a hydrophilic modification method used suitably for evaporators and heat exchangers.